


Break Down and Fall

by allhalethealpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles!death, it hurt me writing it, let me just shove a box of tissues at you, you must cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhalethealpha/pseuds/allhalethealpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski does't realize the mauled, bloody, dead body on the ground belongs to his seventeen year old son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Down and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY.  
> follow me on tumblr?  
> actualwerewolf.tumblr.com
> 
> this was wrote at two am.  
> Mistakes were made..

"Oh! Derek!" Stiles flails, he was only messing around when he hopped onto the fallen log, but now he'd lost his balence and was sure to fall. Derek gripped his bicep tightly and glared at him.

"Quit messing around Stiles." He gritted out, yanking Stiles down to leveled surface.

Stiles frowned but hid it well as he turned away. "Sorry." He mumbled out, "It's just.." he trailed his sentence away, because he couldn't just tell Derek he was really upset that Derek bailed out on his promise. But, okay so what? So Derek promised him a date. Technically, they'd been a couple for a little over a year. So Stiles was expecting an actual, real date. It's okay that Derek got a call that a rouge beta was on their land, and he had to check it out. He had to, Stiles understands, he  _does._

He just.. wanted a date. That's all. And they were supposed to go all the way. Pop the cherry. Do the disco. Derek had, well, promised him. And that could still happen but.. Stiles just doesn't know if he wants it to, not tonight at least.

Suddenly, Derek's tightening the grip he has on his bicep, "Ouch, Derek--"

He gets cut off with a warning growl and a snarl, "Stay here." he says, not looking at Stiles but around them. Stiles opens his mouth to object, but Derek snarls again. "He's close and I just, I'm losing him Stiles! Just  **stay!** " **  
**

"Okay.. but be careful.. and I love-- ...you." He sighed, Derek was long gone before he could finish the sentence. He knew the alpha could hear him, but he'd rather hear Derek say it back.

And with that, Derek is gone. 

Stiles ignores the way his chest clenched when Derek yelled, he's just being a sourwolf. And Stiles grumbles this to himself while he flops down onto the cold, wet leaves. Of course it's wet. What-ever.

Stiles just wants to go the hell home. He mutters things under his breath as he draws nonsense shapes into the dirty ground. He hears a branch crack behind him, and he mutters out a mere "Dere--" before it's done. His heart is beating, one, two, times in his chest. Then, it stops.

*

Okay, now dammit, Stiles wanted to die quickly okay? But not in the middle of the woods and not like this. He wanted to die when he was older, maybe in the bed with Derek beside him. (Shut up, he likes his Notebook).

But okay, he can be happy. Except, no. Because the rouge beta not only dug it's claws into Stiles' throat and ripped it out. He also clawed and scratched and bit and dug at every pale peice of skin showing.

Damn, he just wishes the beta let him die in fucking peace instead of ripping him to peices.

At least, at least now he's with his mom and wow, she's just as pretty as she was when she left them. She grins at Stiles and well.. leaving everyone behind sucks, 'specially Derek but, mom, you gotta let me tell you about him...

*

The sheriff is just gathering everything he needs to go home, and maybe beat his only son home so he could steal a sweet or two. That is, until the dispacher called an emergency call of a dead body, probabal hiker, who's been attacked in the woods.

Cursing, he sends out a text to his son explaining how he'll be late once again, adding a rushed 'love you' to the end before rushing out the door with the rest of the officers.

He arrives on the scene, ordering officers to tape and secure the area. He shifts his belt as he walks forward, stopping in his tracks at the sight of the body. "Damn." he mutters, stepping back and lifting his arm up. "Jesus, what did this?"

"Mountain lion, 's what the coroner is sayin'." the deputy says as he walks up beside the sheriff, looking mournfully down at the body. "'s a shame. Poor fella had to be in his late teens. Damn, maybe not even eighteen yet." he says, lifting up a brown billfold. "Found this in his pocket, have a look."

The sheriff nods, dismissing the deputy to gather up any evidence he may find, and blindedly takes the billfold without glancing at it. If he did, he might have just noticed the 'S' engraved in the suade, and the 'D' at the very corner.

The sheriff shakes his head as he opens the billfold, he finally looks down and stops in his tracks, his brows furrowing, because why is his seventeen year old son smiling back at him in that license picture. The world stopped, everything around him grew quiet, hell, even his heart stopped in its tracks. It takes him a second, takes him a second to realize that yeah, that mauled and twisted, completely  _covered_ in blood body? That's his son.

That's the man that the sheriff wont see at the dinner table, happily telling stories while he flails his arms and grins. Who's bright brown eyes he wont be able to look into, who's large and lively smile and laugh he wont see or hear anymore. Who's scowl he wont get after a doctor's visit. He already has one grave to visit.. and now..

"No." He cries out brokenly, body shaking and shivering as he stares at the coroner about to cover his son's body. "D-don't!" He screams out, lunging forward before an officer stops him. He hears screams around him, but all he's doing his shaking and staring at the lifeless body on the ground. The body that-- fuck now all the officers are around, holding him back and he didn't even realize he was trying to fight around them to get to his son. His boy.

He's yelling something, he knows he is, but the only his mind is registering right now is that his son is still alive. He's got to be alive. He can't be alone the rest of his life. This isn't how it's supposed to work! He's not supposed to be the one who makes the funeral arrangements. Stiles was supposed to do that for him, he wasn't supposed to outlive his son. He-- he wasn't supposed to.

Stiles is not supposed to be on the cold ground. Someone please, get him up. It's freezing out here and he's probably so cold. He'll be okay. He's not just another lifeless body lying on the ground. He's not just another case, its his son. Don't tell him his son is dead, don't. His son is not dead. His son may get on his nerves some times with his lectures, he may lie and sneak out then sneak back in, he may be sly and get in trouble but the sheriff loves him okay? He loves him and Stiles is not dead!

He falls to the ground, the officer's attempt to catch him hopeless. Their trying to block his view, "Give me his wallet!" He shouts, snatching it from an officers hand and clutching it to his chest for dear life. "My- he's gone." it comes out cracked, broken, and lost, and mostly, lifeless. Lifeless like his son.

*

He drinks. and drinks. and drinks. 

He quit his job, he can't do it any longer. He can't bring himself to-- to look at another dead body and not see his owns sons cold and lifeless body. He cries and sobs almost every night, his sons pillow in his face, because he can smell Stiles on it, blocks anyone out who tries to talk to him.

He gets pulled over one night for drunk driving.

"Sher- Mr. Stilinski.." His former deputy and now sheriff has a mourning and pitiful look on his face. 

"My son is dead." 

"Please step out, mister. I really don't wana hafta--"

The former sheriff cuts him off by throwing the door open and stumbling out of the car.

"John? John?!" The deputy yells as he falls over, he hurries to catch him and gently lays him down, calling his name, yelling his name. Maybe, if he's lucky, he'll get to be with his wife and son.

-

He wakes up in a hospital room. He had to much alcohol in his system. Figures he wouldn't get lucky and die. Now he's home, standing at Stiles' doorway with a bottle of whisky in his hand. Papers are strewn, his bed's a mess and there's dirty clothes all over the floor. A picture of his son and another man with darker hair and hazel eyes sits at the nightstand. The older man is grinning a rare and true grin, but he isn't looking at the camera, instead at Stiles who has an open mouthed grin covering his face. He's looking at his son like he's the most important thing in the world.

Now he’s alone. Alone to stand at his sons doorway, to grab his pillows because they still smell like him, to sit and watch the door, expecting to see Stiles come busting in with energy. Or waiting for Stiles to yell at him for not eating healthy. And every time the phone rings he expects it to be Stiles, and the innocent voice as he tells his dad this time it really wasn’t his fault, but..

*

"Do it again!" Derek yells. Like, full on yells at Isaac. "That was pathetic. You're supposed to be a werewolf, and you're not even acting like it. Let's go!! I said, Let's go!" He reaches down, grabbing Isaac by the back of his neck and yanking him up, shoving him towards the obstacle. "Do it again! And fucking do it right! And quit acting so pathetic and do. it. again. Or quit fucking wasting my time. Don't even look at me like that, want to compare me to your dad? Huh?" He yells, getting up in Isaac's face. "Want me to start acting like him?" He yells, loud enough to shake the bones in Isaac, "THEN DO IT AGAIN!" he screams.

He hears a growl coming from behind him, he whips around to see Erica's glowing eyes, and whatever Erica does, Boyd follows. He scoffs and turns to fully face them, "Come on. If you think you're tough enough to take on your own alpha, let's see it. Come on, so I have an excuse to knock BOTH your asses to the ground and show you how to respect me!" He yells, his voice loud and filled with anger.

Erica's growl gets louder and she takes a step closer, "You're pathetic Derek! Do you see what you're doing?!" she screams, the rings under her eyes are black, from lack of sleep.

They've all lost sleep since his funeral.

"Look at Isaac! Look at how you're treating him! You're not even acting like our alpha anymore! You're not even acting like your old self! Stiles is gone Derek! We get it! You don't think we're greiving to?! You think you're the only one who lost him?!" Her voice is a high yell, broken from the tears in her eyes. "You're not Derek! You're not the only one! We all lost him to! He was apart of our family too!! If Stiles were here--"

He cuts her off in a second, has her shoved against a wall in the next, hand around her throat and growl forming deep in his throat, "Don't fucking talk about him!" he snarls, "You have no right--"

"I have no right?! I'm not the one who left him alone Derek! Did you not fucking hear his heart stop beating?!!" Her voice catches, because she can't handle this. There's a huge, gaping hole in all of them that Stiles should fill. But he's gone, and the whole his big black and empty.

Derek growls, loud and dangerous, his claws digging in her neck. He tosses her, all to easily, but Boyd catches her before she crashes her skull against the concrete. The blood is trickling down her neck, all three pairs of glowing eyes are on him. He looks away, red fading from his eyes as it dawns on him.

They all leave.

Derek's left alone to think about how it's his fault. He growled at Stiles and left him alone,  _baited_ him when he knew there was a rouge beta out there. Derek was supposed to protect him. Derek was supposed to be there. But he wasn't. Derek promised Stiles that nothing bad would ever happen, and now Stiles is dead. He's gone and he isn't coming back. Derek will never see him, never get to kiss him again.

And it was all because he just had to fucking track down this beta. He knew, he fucking knew not to take Stiles. He knew how dangerous it was but he played his cards wrong and lost. Derek doesn't care about life anymore, fuck everything, that what he says. He's a lone alpha omega. He clutches to a shirt Stiles left in beyind when he spent the night with Derek once. He smells and smells it until the scent fades, and Derek realizes that once it does, he'll never smell Stiles again. Ever.

Flashes of his smile cross Derek's mind everyday, every week that drags on he slowly forgets how his laugh sounded. He forgets how it felt to brush his fingers over his pale skin, and how many freckles and moles he had. He forgets what it's like to have Stiles' breath on his neck as he whispers to Derek, forgets the tick of his heart that he memorized. He forgets how soft Stiles' lips are. He can press his fingers against his own lips and he can no longer feel the tingling sensation that Stiles' lips left behind. He slowly forgets how it felt to smell him. He forgets how bright his eyes were, and how innocent they looked when turned on Derek. He forgets how it feels to be in love. More importantly, to care.

 

Derek stops taking care of himself. Stops training the betas to where they're left as three omegas. He stops everything he's doing. He let's the alpha pack run loose in the town, and when the alpha comes snarling at Derek, fangs readied to kill, and when he lunges to attack Derek, well..

Can you blame Derek for falling to his knees, drawing in his fangs and claws, closing his eyes, and letting himself be taken back? Letting himself be taken back to Stiles. So he can remember again.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I didn't add how scott felt and lydia and jackson. May do another chapter? Depends.


End file.
